


Brooklyn Take Me In

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Christmas in Brooklyn, Dancing, F/M, eventually ww2 stuff, everybody lives and nobody dies, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of Bucky/Reader oneshots that take place before, during, and after WWII. They may or may not end up being connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn Take Me In

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i know that christmas is still a couple of months away, so it's probably a little early for a one shot that takes place in December, but whatever.

Snow fell in thick flurries, as the stars above winked into existence above the New York skyline. Unlike its sister Manhattan, Brooklyn was almost silent despite the relatively early hour, which is why you nearly had a heart attack when you heard your window rattle loudly.

Startled, you yelped, and the book you had been reading flew out of your hands. Glancing at the window, you saw the remnants of snowball sliding down the pane, before another snowball smacked it.

Pursing your lips, you threw open your window, yelling, “Throw another one and I’ll make sure it’s the last thing you do” at the figure standing just outside of the light that tumbled out of your bedroom.

The figure laughed. “Nice to see you, too, doll.”

Bucky stepped into the light, grinning mischievously while tossing a snowball from one mittened-hand to the other.

“Bucky, what’re you doing here?”

“I’ve got a surprise for you. Any chance you can sneak out for a coupla hours?”

“Depends. Is this surprise worth the risk incurring my mother’s fury?”

Bucky’s grin grew. “I’d like to think so.”

“Alright, I’ll be right down.”

* * *

“Keep ‘em closed,” he whispered as he guided you around a corner. “Still closed?”

“Mmhmm.”

He slipped his hand into yours before whispering. “Okay open ‘em.”

You opened your eyes and found yourself in a tiny attic adorned with fairy lights and tinsel of all different colors. In the corner stood a tiny Christmas tree whose branches sagged beneath the weight of the ornaments hanging from them, and, on a table beside the tree, sat an old record player.

“So whad’ya think?” He asked with a nervous smile.

“I love it. Did you do all of this yourself?”

“Yeah. I, uh, borrowed the lights and stuff from my ma, and Katie let me borrow her record player and a coupla her records, and I got the tree from Steve’s apartment.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Wanna dance?”

“I’d say yes, but I don’t know how.”

He grinned. “Don’t worry, doll. I’ll show you how.”

Bucky placed the needle on the record, and jazz began to filter into the room.

_Someday, when I’m awfully low,_  
 _When the world is cold_  
 _I will feel a glow,_  
 _Just thinking of you_  
 _And the way you look, tonight._

He placed one hand on the small of your back, and used the other to hold your right hand. “Okay, now put your other hand on my shoulder.” You obliged as he pulled you in close to him.

_Yes, you’re lovely_  
 _With your smile so warm,_  
 _And your cheeks so soft_  
 _There is nothing for me,_  
 _But to love you_  
 _And the way you look, tonight._

The two of you swayed in slow circles—eyes closed and your head on his shoulder—as the music washed over both of you. Not really dancing, but neither of you seemed to mind as you lazily drifted around the center of the room.

Bucky pressed his lips against your temple. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

_‘Cause I love you._  
 _And the way you look tonight._

 

 


End file.
